


How Come?

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Marjan doesn’t have anyone; and a lot of men are intimidated by her or who make assumptions.
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	How Come?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DEFFIEDANCER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEFFIEDANCER/gifts).



> Contains spoilers for 2.02 
> 
> Prompted by ChaoticPossibilities on Tumblr who asked Paul and Marjan getting together.

“Hey, Marjan?” Mateo asked her as he sat on the bench next to her, the two of them cleaning up the helmets from their latest and muddiest call. 

“Yeah, Probie?” Marjan replied as she scrubbed a pretty stubborn spot on TK’s helmet. What had he dove in headfirst? She wouldn’t put it past him or for Judd to have shoved him in. 

It hadn’t been so dangerous as much as it had been silly. 

“How come you don’t date?” 

Marjan straightened up and turned to look at him, brows raised. “Look, Probie, you’re cute and all, but…”

“No, not me,” Mateo replied, shaking his head rapidly. 

“Okay, then why do you want to know?” Marjan asked as she picked up the helmet again and got back to work. She wanted first dibs on Paul’s homemade pizzas, and she wasn’t going to miss out because the others didn’t know how to take care of their gear correctly. 

“It’s just, I go out, Judd had Grace, TK has Carlos, Paul has tried to date, but you don’t...do anything,” Mateo replied, looking like he was almost regretting questioning her about this. 

“I don’t really know anyone, and it’s hard for me to find someone; not a lot of people are accepting,” Marjan explained as she finally got the spot and set TK’s helmet aside, picking up her own. 

The smell of melting cheese reached them, and her mouth watered slightly. 

“Because you’re Muslim?” 

“That too, but I’ve found a lot of people find me intimidating,” Marjan told him as she finished up and stood. “They don’t know what to do with a woman who does what I do, and so they operate in a way that shows that they think they know what I should like, but it’s usually wrong.” 

Mateo nodded, seeming to understand that the line of questioning wouldn’t get him anymore answers.

Marjan shot him a grin and stowed the gear before heading for the kitchen. “Something smells good, is there one with my name on it?” 

“Not your name,” Paul said and nudged her out of the way gently from where she stood by the sink so he could wash his hands. “But there is one with chicken, peppers and mushrooms on it.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Marjan washed her hands next and grabbed the towel from the air when he threw it at her. 

“Probie giving you trouble?” Paul asked her. 

“Nah, I think he was trying to make sure I’m happy here,” Marjan answered as she dried her hands. 

“And?” 

“I am,” Marjan responded. “I could be happier, though.” 

———

The first gift appeared in her cubbie on the next shift. A small bear, holding a heart with Austin written on it.

It was cute and made her smile. She opened the note, For when you need a reminder of your new home. 

“Did you give me this?” She asked Judd, holding up the bear.

“Nah, find ‘em creepy,” Judd answered as he pulled on a hooded sweatshirt and zipped it up. “Didn’t see anyone around; hope it’s not some crazy.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Marjan commented and put the bear back on the top shelf. The note was typed, which meant she couldn’t track down the gifter based on handwriting. 

It got brought home, and she placed it on her nightstand, where it could watch over her while she slept. 

———

The second gift was tucked under the windshield of her car. A gift card for a local spa that, when she googled, had discrete services for someone who might wear a hijab.

“Is it your birthday or something?” TK asked, peeking over her shoulder at her phone as she looked at the service menu. “God, I could use a massage.” 

“Ask your boyfriend,” Marjan rolled her eyes and shoved him away, grinning when he squawked.

She loved how ticklish she was. 

“And not on the couch, I don't think Mateo has recovered,” she called after him as he headed for the stairs.

“It’s Carlos’ living room!” TK’s response rang across the firehouse, and she laughed to herself. 

She went that weekend and got a manicure, pedicure and her hair done. Just because no one could see it didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it.

It was nice to do something for herself. 

———

The third gift couldn’t have come at a more opportune time. Their shift had been a long one, and yet she found herself unable to relax. 

The gym in the firehouse was good, but she found herself looking for something more for when she was off-shift. She knew she was welcome to use it anytime, on shift or not, but she always felt weird about being there when she wasn’t working.

And the sorry excuse for a fitness room in her apartment building wasn’t great.

This gym and the membership were everything she could’ve wanted—access to a pool, running track, boxing ring and classes.

She went there for an hour every day and slept well at night.

Yet, for some reason, she didn’t ask at the desk about who had bought her the membership.

She did let Owen know it was an excellent place to go if he needed to. 

———

The fourth gift gave it up. 

It also came on one of the worst days she’d ever had on the job. 

That any of them had had on the job. 

Tim was gone.

Her new ruby red boxing gloves fit her perfectly, and her arms ached as she punched again and again until her hands couldn’t stay up, and she crumpled right into Paul’s arms and sobbed. 

He held her close and whispered reassurances in her ear, the two of them crying together without shame.

This was the job.

They were a family, and they’d lost someone. 

It would hurt for a while, but maybe they could piece each other back together. 

———

It was a couple of weeks later when there was a knock on the door, and she opened it. 

Paul stood there, a pizza box in one hand and a smile on his face. “Hey.”

Marjan leaned against the doorframe and smiled back at him. Her heart sped up, and she rubbed her hand over her chest as though she could will it to stop. “Hey.”

“May I come in?” Paul asked and lifted his hand. “I brought pizza.”

“Homemade or store-bought?” Marjan replied, biting her bottom lip. 

Paul lifted the lid on the pizza. Homemade. And shaped like…

“How did you even manage to shape a pizza like a fire helmet?” Marjan laughed softly. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, there’s little I won’t do for you,” Paul told her, maintaining his smile though the uncertainty in his eyes made her ache for him. 

“Same,” Marjan replied and leaned in, brushing a kiss to a spot just left of his mouth, his stubble causing her lips to tingle. “C’mon in, stay awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt find me on tumblr here


End file.
